The present invention relates to power adapters and methods for assembling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved transformer assemblies, grounding components and assembling techniques for power adapters.
Power adapter chargers are used to charge a wide range of electronic devices. For example, devices, such as tablets, laptops, netbooks, desktops, and all-in-one computers; cell, smart, and media phones; storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others can be charged using power adapter chargers. In response to the increase in the number electronic devices sold and the decreasing size of those devices, demand has increased for highly efficient assembling techniques for power adapters and increased component density within power adapters.
However, many power adapter manufacturers continue to utilize assembly techniques that rely heavily on manual assembly and power adapter components that have gone unimproved or insufficiently improved for an extended period of time. For example, transformer assemblies continue to be a limiting factor in component density and current grounding components still require manual assembly. In addition, interference fits that require substantial manual labor and result in less robust power adapters continue to be employed by many manufacturers of power adapters.